


Personal Pride

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: It’s Pride, but Dan and Phil can’t celebrate in public because someone might see them. Phil comes up with an excellent solution.





	Personal Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for phandomficfests’s Pride Flash Fic Fest!

Dan awoke to a kiss.

This wasn’t uncommon for him, but it was always amazing. Kisses are better than an alarm clock, that was for sure. Plus, it started his day off right, reminding him how much Phil loved Dan and how much Dan loved Phil.

When Phil pulled away slightly, Dan slowly blinked his eyes open with a smile. Phil was lying on his side next to Dan.

“Hi,” Dan giggled quietly. He pulled a hand out from under his blankets to rest it gently on Phil’s cheek.

Phil was smiling widely. “Good morning.” He leaned in and kissed Dan again softly. “I love you,” he whispered.

Dan grinned. “I love you, too.”

They spent the morning curled around each other until Phil managed to pull himself away from Dan.

“Come on, I have plans for us!” Phil exclaimed as he got out of bed.

Dan whined, head back and eyes closed. “But I was so comfortable, come back!”

Phil laughed. “You wouldn’t want to miss Pride, would you?”

“Pride? We can’t go to Pride, you know that. Someone would recognize us. So come back here, I want more cuddles.” Dan looked at Phil again and held his arms up invitingly. Then he noticed that Phil was already dressed in black shorts and a gray shirt with “PRIDE” in rainbow colors.

“Of course we can go to Pride. It’ll be our own personal Pride right here in the flat.”

Dan stared at Phil, confused. “Pride in our flat?”

“Yeah! I have rainbow stickers and tattoos and glitter and flags-“

“You bought glitter?! For the house?!?!” Dan’s eyes were as wide as plates as he imagined trying to clean up the glitter after whatever Phil had planned. In Dan’s mind, cleanup involved hoovering for days afterwards, then still finding glitter in his hair months later. “No glitter-“

“Okay but I have other stuff, too, and I know where we can stream the parade and it’ll be great, come on!”

Dan thought for a moment longer. _He really wants to do this. Phil planned it all out, so I’m sure we’ll have fun…_ He let out a dramatic sigh and rolled out of bed.

Phil whooped in excitement, then grabbed a shirt and shorts and tossed them to Dan. “Wear this!”

“These are so vibrant, oh my god. Why do you get to wear something subtle but I have to wear these?” Dan said as he began to put them on. Both the shirt and the shorts were colored with rainbow stripes, and the shirt had the word “PRIDE” in black on both the front and the back.

Phil giggled. “Because you look adorable like this. Besides, there’s some black on it, so don’t worry!”

Dan rolled his eyes. “A tiny bit of it, sure.”

Eventually, they made their way out to the lounge. Phil brought in rainbow pancakes from the kitchen, then turned on the parade.

They are their pancakes, then Phil began sticking the stickers onto Dan’s face and arms.

Dan laughed at Phil’s urgency with the stickers, then retaliated with the rest of the stickers on their coffee table. An all-out sticker war began, and ended with Dan lying on top of Phil on the floor, pressing quick kisses to every bit of Phil’s face.

“Okay, okay!” Phil laughed. “I give!”

Dan smiled wide, stickers poking out on his face as the muscles moved under them. “I love you,” he said, kissing Phil once on the lips.

When he pulled away, Phil had a very serious expression on his face.

“You know what?” Phil asked, tone flat.

Dan was immediately worried. _What did I do? He looks so pissed_ … Before he could respond, however, Phil answered his own question.

“That was really gay.” As Phil said it, his mouth broke into a grin and giggles began pouring out of him again, which Dan matched.

“You spoon, of course it was gay! Oh my god, you’re such a dork!”

Phil cackled at Dan’s exasperation, then kissed him again.

Throughout the rest of the day, they decorated their flat with flags and ribbons, then themselves with cheesy hats and tattoos in places they could cover them up in the days to come. Phil took pictures of Dan constantly, insisting that Dan was too pretty not to photograph, basking in Pride as he was. (Dan protested at first, but then he began taking pictures of Phil and decided it was really only fair.)

Dancing, singing, laughing, and kissing their way through the day, it was suddenly 11pm and Dan looked around their flat.

It was a complete disaster, but in the best way.

Pride everythings covered every surface (even some glitter, because they couldn’t have Pride without glitter), but Dan couldn’t bring himself to care about how much they’d have to clean. He had had such an amazing day that the mess didn’t matter anymore.

Dan and Phil were cuddling on the sofa, watching _Love, Simon._ Dan was lying mostly on top of Phil, head tucked into Phil’s chest and all their legs tangling together. Phil’s arms were wrapped around Dan, one hand carding through Dan’s hair and the other securely hugging his waist.

Dan sighed contentedly, then leaned up to kiss Phil gently. When he pulled away, he looked deep into Phil’s eyes. “I really love you. Thank you for this fantastic day.”

Phil smiled. “I love you, too. Thank you for letting me give you this fantastic day.”

As _Love, Simon_ ended, they slowly got up and went to their actual bed, where they fell asleep cuddled tightly together, totally relaxed and in love after an exciting day of celebrating who they are. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
